


Nazwy gwiazd

by tehanu



Series: Wytatuuję sobie na sercu twoje imię [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mały prequel do <i>Dżemu i miodu</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nazwy gwiazd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [The Names of the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706039) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



— Kiedy byłem mały, chciałem zostać piratem.

Słowa ledwie wzniosły się nad poziom szeptu, więc John ścisnął Sherlocka za rękę, żeby dać znać, że usłyszał. Nie powiedział, że już to wie; była miła, spokojna chwila i nie chciał jej psuć wzmianką o Mycrofcie.

Nad ich głowami rozciągało się niebo, które jeszcze nigdy nie wydawało mu się aż tak pełne gwiazd. Sprawa do rozwiązania wyciągnęła ich na wieś, daleko od świateł Londynu, a potem Sherlock wyciągnął Johna w środku nocy z pensjonatu, żeby sobie poleżeli razem na trawie. John wiedział, że rano tego pożałuje – nie był już taki młody, żeby jego organizm się nie sprzeciwiał pokładaniu się na twardym – ale póki co, było cudownie.

— Nauczyłem się na pamięć wszystkich konstelacji — ciągnął Sherlock, dalej nie podnosząc głosu. — Żeby móc kierować się mapami gwiezdnymi, jak będę żeglował.

— O? — John nie potrafił ukryć lekkiego zaskoczenia. Czy to był aby ten sam człowiek, który kiedyś nie wiedział nic o Układzie Słonecznym? — Pokaż mi swoją ulubioną.

— Nie mogę, wszystko to usunąłem. Na początku Mycroft bawił się w piratów ze mną, ale kiedy podrósł, stwierdził, że to bzdury, i że te konstelacje tylko zaśmiecają mi głowę, a ja je wszystkie wykasowałem. Wszystko, co wiedziałem o gwiazdach i kosmosie. Tak, o Układzie Słonecznym też.

To sporo wyjaśniało, ale John poczuł dziwny smutek na myśl o tym małym chłopcu, który swoje marzenia o piractwie zamknął w skrzyni, a klucz wyrzucił.

— Już nigdy nie nauczę się nazw gwiazd — powiedział Sherlock trochę tęsknym głosem. — Nowych metod śledczych też nie.

Zmiana tematu była na tyle nagła, że John zmarszczył czoło i obrócił głowę w stronę Sherlocka. Mógł akurat dojrzeć zarys jego profilu i odbłysk światła na okularach.

— Chodzi o to, co się działo dzisiaj? — zapytał ostrożnie. — W końcu rozwiązałeś sprawę, nie?

Sherlock wydał cichy odgłos irytacji.

— Zajęło mi to cztery dni, John. Gdybym dysponował informacjami, które miały tu zastosowanie, zajęłoby mi jeden dzień i nie musiałbym wyjeżdżać z Londynu.

— Wtedy nie byłoby tych czterech dni, które właśnie razem spędziliśmy — powiedział cicho John. — I tego. Tej chwili, teraz. Nie mielibyśmy jej.

— Nawet nie będę…

Sherlock urwał w pół zdania, ale John domyślał się, co chciał powiedzieć. Że nie będzie pamiętał tej chwili, tego spokoju i piękna, ich splecionych ze sobą na trawie dłoni. Ale John będzie. Będzie pamiętał i może napisze coś o tym w ich wspólnym dzienniku, tak że Sherlock będzie miał kolejny dowód, za każdym razem, kiedy zwątpi, że nie, John nie zmarnował sobie z nim życia, bynajmniej.

— Może powinienem się wycofać, przejść na emeryturę — powiedział po dłuższej chwili Sherlock. — Nie mogę już biegać za przestępcami. Za dużo mi umyka, nawet mimo okularów, i brakuje mi świeżej wiedzy, która bywa kluczowa. Chyba wolałbym wcale już nie być detektywem niż być detektywem przeciętnym.

Robił do tego aluzje już dawniej, więc John nie był aż taki znowu zaskoczony. Wiedział nawet dokładnie, co odpowiedzieć, wiedział od dziesięcioleci.

— No, skoro nie piratem i nie detektywem, to może chciałbyś być pszczelarzem?

Zachwyt Sherlocka, kiedy John wyjaśniał, jakie przygotowania poczynił te wszystkie lata temu Mycroft, nie pozostawiała miejsca na wątpliwości: to był właściwy kierunek. Będą musieli wypracować sobie nowe procedury, nowe zwyczaje, ale radzili sobie od tak dawna, że John wiedział, że z tym też sobie poradzą. Póki będą razem, wszystko będzie dobrze.

 


End file.
